


Amidst the Chaos

by cephalopod_groupie



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, PWP, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt and Herms consummate their feelings after the final battle has been won.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amidst the Chaos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stalkingyermom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stalkingyermom/gifts).



> Shameless PWP. I wrote this back in August last year when stalkingyermom and I were brainstorming.

Newton was standing in Hermann’s bedroom, naked from the waist up. No less than three hours before, they’d both been joined up by their brains to a dead preemie kaiju. The world had been saved, and a new kind of chaos ensued. Shatterdome was a hive of activity: reporters, civilians, workers, techs, jaeger pilots...everyone free for the first time in years. And so many touches between Newton and Hermann merged into embracing. They got closer and closer until they could no longer fight the urge to kiss and caress each other.  

As soon as they slammed the door behind them, Newt started to tug at Hermann’s sweater vest and the latter pulled it off. Then they both undid all the buttons on his grid-paper shirt. Suddenly Hermann was bare-chested, a sight Newton never thought he would live to behold. He actually gasped. “Holy shit, dude.”

“What? Bad?”

“Bad? Bad? Um, no, amazing.” Newton said like he was answering the dumbest question he ever heard. 

“Oh?”

Newton started to touch Hermann’s smooth skin, totally in awe. He suddenly realized that Hermann must work his upper body to compensate for what strength he lacked in his lower half. Such delicate curves in his muscles. The tone was incredible. He never thought he looked like this under those plain clothes. He had looked deceptively flat. Newton slipped his hands down to Hermann’s trousers, between the bare skin and the fabric. Hermann just stood there, his left hand on Newton's shoulder, right hand gripping his cane for dear life, and his head back in the anticipation of ecstasy. Newton unfastened the man’s trousers and let them (and his underpants) fall to the floor. Hermann’s legs and hips were a little on the thin side, sure, but certainly his package was nothing to be self-conscious about. 

Hermann looked down at Newton, a pleading, yet strong look, as if to say he was ready. Newton gently backed him up to the bed and helped lower him to sit down. Hermann put his cane down and wrapped his arms around Newton’s torso, resting his forehead on Newt’s inked chest. Newton was reaching for his own fly when he felt Hermann slip his hand in to perform the duty. Soon, Newton’s black jeans were on the floor and he felt Hermann’s cold hands on his backside. He couldn’t help but audibly react. He put his face in Hermann’s hair and ruffled it when he exhaled. 

Hermann encouraged Newt onto his lap, and before he could even let his mind catch up, Newton was straddling him. Hermann’s arms were still wrapped around him. Their erect cocks touched one another and they both grunted. Newton rested his head on one of Hermann’s shoulders and slid his hands to Hermann’s upper back, his fingers caressing every delicious curve. Hermann took their cocks in one hand. The move surprised them both. He stroked them both upward, slowly, firmly, deliberately. Newt ground into him. They synchronized their movements very swiftly. Newton thought “this is just too much,” and Hermann couldn’t think at all. They ground into each other again and again like colliding waves, both panting, moaning, grunting like the world was going to end (because it nearly had done). 

“Newton, Newton I’ve got to...”

“Ugh, go on, go on.” And with that, Hermann completely let loose. The deepest growling moan exploded from his mouth as he came. Newton was hard on his heals, groaning until it became a whimper. When he regained awareness of his surrounding he realized he was very still, clenching his whole body and gripping Hermann very tightly. 

“Newton,” Hermann whispered into the man’s neck. He felt Newt inhale and ease off. “Shall we sleep? I’m dreadfully tired.”

“Only if I can sleep next to you,” Newton said softly.

“That is precisely what I had in mind.” Newton cleaned them both off with a fresh hankie from Hermann’s wardrobe and the pair climbed into bed, Hermann enfolding himself around Newton, kissing the man’s cheek. The only sound that could be heard was the distant noises of celebration and their own pleasured sighs of content.  


End file.
